My Tender Heart
by blaiselover
Summary: there's a kiss and sexual reference of jut saying some one's sexual preference lol! Neville Ginny a mention of Harry Ron Hermione and Draco


Hey every one how are you all? Well here is a song fic / one shot… pairing Ginny and Neville and brief mentioning of Harry/Ron and Herm/Draco – very brief.

Mentionings of sexuality well not totally lol you'll see…

Disclaimer: I don't own the song or the characters I own the plot though lol!

The italic writing are Neville's thoughts

the bold and centered writingis Lionel Riche's my tender heart

and the normalwriting is just the normal story

**

* * *

**

**Every night and every day,**

...Neville Longbottom let out a heart wrenching sigh into his roast as he watched the woman he loved kissing and cuddling Draco Malfoy. It's been a week since Hermione ended things with him and he was just going through the motions. He was hurting deeply...

**My heart feels the pain,**

**I wake up to the thought of you,**

**And I call your name,**

He hated waking up in the mornings alone. Hermione always used to be there to greet him with a sleepy smile, a sweet kiss or a husky good morning. He couldn't believe he had lost her to ferret boy. He knew he wouldn't feel that way again not with any one but Hermione. He knew he couldn't hold on to those memories of her any more....

**No one ever made me feel the way you do,**

**Nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you,**

**But now I've got to let go...**

He couldn't keep on pretending that she'd come to her senses and love him again as she once did. He couldn't survive. He was glad that graduation was just at the end of the week then there wouldn't be so much heart ach sure it would still be there but it would be a dull ache...

**We don't stand a chance**

**In this wild romance**

**My tender heart**

**Maybe it's wiser to walk away**

**And love again**

**With my tender heart**

He needed to get over her, and badly. It was tearing him apart and it was hurting him so bad to see her with_ him..._

**We don't stand a chance**

**In this wild romance woh it hurts so bad**

**Knowing that I'm not the one you want**

**I can't hold on**

**To my heart**

He couldn't believe that Hermione had cheated on him with Draco Malfoy. She had always said she loved him. But then she was always off in her own world, in her world she was with him and in her mind while she was with Neville she was remembering the time she spent with Draco... He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen it before...

**I never thought **

**I'd be the one, who would play the fool,**

**But I know love can feel so good **

**And can be so cruel**

**It's clear to me the writing is on the wall**

**It's clear to me that you don't really love me at all**

**And I can't go on this way**

_Oh Hermione why did it have to be ferret? I could deal if it was Ron... Okay I couldn't because, well, he's Harry's and he's gay... Damn it! Why ferret boy? Why, why, WHY?????????_

**We don't stand a chance**

**In this wild romance**

**Woh it hurts so bad**

**Knowing that I'm not the one you want**

**I can't hold on**

**To my tender heart**

_I can't believe how I found out. Ginny Weasley took me too the darkest mustiest corner of the library and there I found them doing explicit things it was so obvious they were together..._

**I'm standing at the door**

**Don't need this hurt no more**

**I'm crying out in vain**

**Cause you don't feel my pain**

**Oh**

_Maybe, just maybe, I've been a bit blind? And not seen exactly what is right under my nose? I mean... How could I have missed her? She was always there when Hermione stood me up... Always up for spending time with me... Even Hermione seem to know... Hermione always tried to convince me it was Ginny I wanted... Hermione just used me as cover because every one always said she was a lesbian... But now Draco has decided it's safe for them to "come out of the closet" as it were..._

**Maybe it was always gonna be this way**

**Maybe I'll look back and understand someday**

**But now I've got to say**

_I guess they were right... I never really wanted Hermione I was just confused and didn't look hard enough... Ginny was there to comfort my sorrow when really I just was hurt by being played..._

**We don't stand a chance**

**In this wild romance**

**My tender heart**

**Maybe it's wiser to walk away**

**And love again**

**With my tender heart**

He got up and started towards where Ginny had just entered the hall. She turned and saw him and the smile that graced her face was positively glowing. Neville was now in front of Ginny after a split second he grabbed Ginny from the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. When he finally released her he whispered to her,

"Please don't hurt me."

**We don't stand a chance**

**In this wild romance**

**Woh it hurts so bad**

**Knowing that I'm not the one you want**

**I can't hold on**

**To my tender heart**

"I never could." Ginny told him sincerely and kissed him again.

_Hermione? Hermione who? All I know is Ginny…._

**My tender heart...**


End file.
